The Biostatistics Core provides consultation and collaboration on quantitative methods to investigators on 6 of the SPORE projects and all developmental projects and to Cores I, 2, and 4. The specific aims are: . To provide "open door" (more likely "open phone" or "open email") short term statistical consultation to the entire group of SPORE investigators. 2. To provide biostatisticalexpertise for the planning, conduct, analysis,and reporting of laboratory, animal, clinical, and epidemiological studies for SPORE projects. 3. To provide consultation on computer databases, statisticalcomputer packages, publicly available statistical programs and moving data between computers and between databases, as well us to provide statistical collaboration in developing statistical programs for specialized problems. 4. To facilitiate sharing of information between SPORE projects and developmentalprojects on variability of and statisticaldistributions of various measures, such as new assays, methods of tumor burdenmeasurements in animal studies, and short and long term changes in markers in human studies in order to permit study designs to be informed by several data sets (rather thanjust the pilot studies done in that project.)